Mario's feet appreciation
by MUSTARDMACDADDY
Summary: My take on what should have happened during the Hooktail fight from Paper Mario Thousand Year Door.


**Hello everyone!(: This is my very first story. I have been a fan of this website for many years and finally got around to uploading my own fanfic on here(: Anyways I sincerely hope you enjoy my first fanfic which centered around the video game Paper Mario Thousand Year Door. I randomly starting playing the game the other day and got this urge to write something short regarding the boss fight Mario had with HookTail. Well...to be more specific it based around the option in the fight were she asked if your interested in smelling her...looool you get the idea :p XD Anyways please read and enjoy the story and leave your thoughts on it when your done please :3**

"Errrr... wow really?!" Hooktail spoke with disbelief at the red suited plumber that stood before her.

Hooktail still could not belive that this seemingly random person..no calling it a person would be acknowledging its existents too much. This **insect **seemingly appeared out of no where inorder to challenge her in battle and steal the treasure she was keeping within her layer.

Now at first it appeared the fight was in Hooktails favor having knocked out the red plumers partners with very little effort.

However upon seeing both his comrads fall at the hands of Hooktails wrath. This fat pitiful **insect** would dare bring the fight to her forcing her to come up with ways to trick him into leting his guard down so that she could strike and devour the fat insect.

The red suited plumber known as Mario now stood before Hooktail with his hammer posed up high.

Hooktail now realizing she was against the ropes in this one sided battle with Mario searched her mind for a way to turn the fight into her favor.

As Mario proceeded to launch what would most likely be his final attack ending his long stand off with the red dragon a light blub suddenly went off within Hooktail's mind as her worried expression soon began to form into a smirk.

"**Hmm...****_well_**" Hooktail began to speak aloud getting Mario's attention at the sudden change in her tone. "I suppose I could apologize to you by letting you smell the bottoms of my feet" Hooktail spoke slowly.

Mario who moments ago had a determined look on his face ready to swing his hammer to deliver the final blow gave Hooktail a look of complete shock.

Hooktail seeing Mario's surprised reaction could not help but mentally smirk to herself in triumph having fond an opening and a weakness to take advantage of within the plumber.

"You know…" Hooktail proceeded to speak watching Mario carefully for his next reaction.

"People pay good money to do this sort of thing. "After all the smell of my world renown feet is truly a lovely experience for anyones nostrils to behold" Hooktail spoke with confidence while eyeing Mario carefully.

Mario could only look on as his expression which was perviously shocked now adored a look of confusion.

She can't possibly be serious can she?! Mario thought unsure of how to respond.

Hooktail seeing Mario's confused expression continued speaking knowing she now had the plumbers full attention.

"I'm being completely honest with you right now" Hooktail continued with a some what cocky tone.

"In fact why don't you come have a sniff for yourself so you can see or in this case **smell** why my feet are so world renowned perfect.

Mario still not sure of how to react could only stare at Hooktails feet at that moment not really understanding what it was that made him so curious from Hooktails words. I mean for all he knew this could be noting more than a trap.

I mean after all it was only moments ago that Hooktail had made attempts to brive him to cease his attacking her with money and a special badge in which Mario was sure was lie.

But even with this thought in mind Mario could do noting more but stare at Hooktail's feet with curiosity and perhaps if one looked carefully a slight look of lust was also begining to form on the plumbers face.

Hooktail seeing that she now had Mario right in the palm of her hand or perhaps her feet proceeded to move in for the kill…quite literally infact.

So? Hooktail began as it inched closer to Mario who was now frozen in place in confusion from her words. "Care to take a whiff of the **rich**, Hooktail made sure to speak these words very slowly "Yet **delicate** scent of my world-renowned **feet**? Hooktail spoke while spreading and wiggling her toes in a slighlty seductive manor.

Mario who now had a dazed look in his eyes after seeing the mesmerizing movements of Hooktails toes began to slowly make his way over to her.

Hooktail seeing Mario's movment could only grin knowing she had him right were she wanted him.

"Good boy.." Hooktail cooed as Mario made his way closer to her seemly in a trance. "I could tell right away you were a very smart man Hooktail spoke matter of factly with that grin growing even wider as Mario made his way to stop in front of her giant sized feet.

"Now be sure to sniff softly and give into the sweetness of my delectable toes" Hooktail spoke while wiggly her feet for added effect.

Mario who now stood in front of Hooktail's feet could only nod in obedience as he proceeded to lean in forward resting his nose on the soil of Hooktail's pointy toes.

Hooktail smirked inwardly as it felt Mario nose breath into its massive reptilian foot.

"Ahhh…that's it" Hooktail spoke with a chuckle realizing it now had the advantage. "Just make sure not to get any nose hair on these tender beauties"

Mario nodded at Hooktails words as he continued to sniff completely lost in his own world not really understanding why he could not break away from the intoxicating yet sweet smell that was Hooktails foot.

"I bet it must smell pretty sweet right plumber boy?" Hooktail spoke smugly while proceeding to lean in closer to Mario with her smirk ever growing wider.

Mario was in a complete daze as he buried his nose even more into Hooktail's foot completely intoxicated and mesmerized off the smell.

"Now you see what I mean when I say people pay good money to smell my honey sweet feet" Hooktail spoke matter of factly moving even closer.

Mario could only nod slightly as he enjoyed the smell of Hooktails feet. Completely forgetting Princess Peach, his comrads and the mission at at hand. All that mattered to Mario Was the aroma of Hooktails honey sweet feet before him.

"Now then…" Hooktail smirked at the now defenseless plumer. And without another word or warning Hooktail made a move to lunge toward Mario's occupied form opening its jaws widely and scoping plumber within the contents of her mouth head first.

Mario who was completely engrossed and hypnotized by Hooktails feet was completely at a lost when his world suddenly became completely dark.

Gone was the vision of Hooktails luscious smelling feet infront of Mario only to be replaced with darkness and a foul smell that came from every direction as Mario could not make out anything as his entire world became pitch black.

"MmmMmmmm **Delicious**" Hooktail hummed to inself as she enjoyed the tasth of a now having Mario traped within her jaws.

"Hehe hehe what a mindless fool you turned out to be" Hooktail thought as she proceeded to bite down and grind her teeth on the now eaten plumer.

"Though can't say I blame you" Hooktail thought smugly to herself as she proceeded to crush Mario's bones under the pressure of her jaws and teeth.

"After all…my feet truly are the most gorgeous and sweet smelling this world has to offer" Hooktail thought with a smug as she proceeded to chew the remains of Mario's flesh.

If one were to listen carefully they might have been making to make out muffled sounds within Hooktail's jaws. Though sadly these words were completely lost to the world as Hooktail proceeded to boob its neck completely swallowing what remained of the plumber's broken body.

"Ahhhhh that was truely a delicious" Hooktail happily spoke aloud to itself as she proceeded to lick her lips slightly at the tasth.

"Could have used a bit more tenderizing but the bottoms of its feet truly did have a nice spicy tasth to it" Hooktail spoke while smacking its lips once more savoring the tasth.

"Well then…I suppose now I'll go back to…." Suddenly Hooktail could feel something rumble within the contents of its belly. And before long the strange feeling made its way up to its throat as Hooktail proceeded to open its mouth to let out a burp.

"Ohhhh..sounds like the plumers made its way down there already" Hooktail spoke with a bemused chuckle. "Ah well….guess I'll just take a little nap here for a while before I head over to that turtle shell village for some dessert.

Hooktail thought while licking its lips at the thought of devouring the koopas of Petalburg City."Though I think this time I squish a few of them under my feet for meat tenderizing purposes" HookTail thought darkly as she proceeded to lay down with within the castle floor.

"Well then…I suppose if that old turtle morsole that I once eat is still down there it should enjoy the company of a new company" Hooktail chuckled to herself as she proceeded to yawn and fall asleep.

No one ever heard of Mario again. And the very next day Hooktail reeked havoc within Petalburg City devouring everything person in site.

Game Over

**Yeah kind of twisted story right? :P XD Anyways dont forget to review and tell me what you thought please :D**


End file.
